Special Readers (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: The Allens attend the public library's Summer Reading kickoff event.


**Notes:** Mari and Sammy – I was reminded once again this week how you two are the best of the best. Thank you for the support and for always listening.

Readers and REAL McRollers – Thank you for your kind words and enthusiastic support … always!

This time of year I have Summer Reading on the brain, so might as well take advantage :-)

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Special Readers (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

Steve, Catherine, Cody, and Jacob sat at one of the picnic tables near Kamekona's shrimp truck.

"So what are you looking forward to doing this summer, Jacob?" Catherine asked, smiling at the seven-year-old seated beside her.

"Playing outside and _Finding Dory_ and swimming and summer reading!" Jacob rattled off after swallowing a bite of his fish wrap. "I'm gonna be a reading champion!"

"A reading champion?" Steve asked, holding his own wrap in one hand.

"That's the theme this year at the library," Cody explained. "Be a Reading Champion. It's supposed to be about exercising your body and mind."

Steve nodded approvingly. "I can get behind that."

"Yeah!" Jacob exclaimed, bouncing in his seat. "And know what? There's a kicking event!"

"Kick _off_ event," his brother corrected.

"Yeah. Miss Kristin said they're gonna have games and activities and even ' _surprise special readers_.' "

Steve and Catherine exchanged a smile at his enthusiasm. "Special readers, huh?"

"Yeah!" His eyes widened with a sudden idea. "Hey, can you come with us?" he asked, looking at Steve and Catherine. "Maybe there'll be stuff for grown-ups, too."

"When is it?" Steve asked.

Jacob looked at Cody who said, "Saturday morning."

"Yeah." Jacob looked at them hopefully.

"I'm sorry, buddy, we'll be busy so we won't be able to go with you."

Jacob slumped a little. "Ohh. Okay."

"But you'll have fun," Catherine assured him.

He looked up at her. "You think so?"

She flashed a knowing smile at Steve and Cody before turning back to Jacob. "I absolutely do."

* * *

On Saturday morning, the Allens arrived shortly before the event at the Hawaii State Library near Iolani Palace and looked around at the various activities set up on the lawn.

"It's like Field Day!" Jacob exclaimed, his eyes unable to settle on just one activity.

"Hey, you know, I think the special readers are inside," Cody said. "Let's go check them out."

"But what about the hula hoops?" Jacob asked, spotting the brightly colored hoops at one station. "I'm really good at hula hoops now."

"I know you are," his brother said. "We'll come back out, Jake. I just think we should see who's inside first."

Jenna smiled at Cody as he urged his siblings toward the front doors.

"I wonder who the surprise readers are," Kaitlyn said.

"Hopefully nobody lame," Dylan said.

Casey grinned, spotting five familiar faces standing to the side of the small stage area set up in the atrium. "Definitely not lame."

"Aunt Catherine!" Jacob cried, running toward the Five-0 team. "You're all here!"

"That's right," Steve said.

" _Uncle Steve_ ," Jacob chided. "You said you were busy so you couldn't come!"

"No, I said we were busy so we couldn't go _with you_ ," Steve defended. He grinned. "All of us special readers had to get here early."

Jacob's mouth dropped open. " _You're_ a special reader?" He looked around at the entire team. "All of you?"

"All of us," Danny confirmed with a wide smile. "What do you think of that?"

"That. Is. AWESOME!" Jacob cried, pumping a fist in the air.

"Totally," Dylan agreed.

Jacob looked back at his oldest brother. "Did you know, Cody?"

"Yeah, I knew," Cody said, smiling. "Good surprise, huh?"

"Yeah!" Jacob's infectious grin practically filled his entire face. "What are you going to read, Aunt Catherine?"

"One of the books I read with your class this year. Do you remember _That Is NOT a Good Idea!_?" she asked.

His face lit with recognition. "With the fox and the soup?"

"Yep."

"I love that one! 'That is really really really _really_ NOT a good idea!' " he quoted.

She smiled. "Maybe you could help me with all the 'really's when I read it."

Jacob's eyes opened wide. "Could I?"

"We'll check with Miss Kristin and the other organizers, but I think it would be fine."

He gasped. "Then _I_ could be a special reader, too!"

"You're always a special reader, honey," Jenna said, ruffling his hair.

He grinned at her before turning back to Catherine. "When can we read? Can we be first?"

"I think they have another special reader up first," Catherine said.

"And there he is," Kono said, nodding toward the group who had just entered.

Governor Denning, accompanied by his aides and security, was greeted by the event organizers who led him toward the stage to prepare.

"How come he didn't have to be here early?" Dylan asked.

"Governors' schedules are pretty tight," Chin said. "He's here now, that's the main thing."

"Why don't you guys get a seat before all the good ones are taken?" Jenna suggested, nodding toward the floor in front of the stage.

"Yeah!" Jacob said. He looked at his siblings. "Come on, let's sit up front."

The three younger kids worked their way toward the stage while Casey and Cody stayed with Jenna and Five-0 off to the side. The atrium was full by the time Governor Denning was introduced by the State Librarian.

Denning smiled at the crowd. "I'm excited and honored to be here for the kickoff event for the Summer Reading program this year. We have an outstanding public library system in the great state of Hawaii, and I'm happy to see so many young people here today coming out to read and exercise. I know you won't just stop with one day, you'll keep reading and exercising all summer and beyond because you know how important both those things are. In my book, you're all 'reading champions.' "

From his place on the floor, Jacob straightened at the phrase, beaming excitedly, and he was hardly the only one.

"This morning I'm going to read you a book about a game I'm sure many of you have played. I know I have. H.O.R.S.E."

There were a few gasps and murmurs of recognition from the crowd. Cody snuck a look at Steve beside him. The governor held up a light blue book, two young basketball players seeming to fly across the cover. "But this game of H.O.R.S.E. is unlike any you have ever seen." Clearing his throat, he read the title, " _H.O.R.S.E.: A Game of Basketball and Imagination_ , by Christopher Myers."

He began the story, with the characters agreeing to the game and the almost instant teasing banter between the two.

" 'Maybe you want to practice a little first,' " Denning read, and Cody glanced at Steve, fighting a grin, remembering how he said something similar the first time they'd shot hoops.

Steve elbowed him, his lip twisting in feigned annoyance at the silent jibe, but he couldn't hold it and smiled back.

The kids in the audience exclaimed in wonder and amazement as the shots the characters challenged each other with grew more and more outrageous and incredible. One player claimed he could fly off the court and sail around the world before dunking the ball with his tongue. The next countered he would bounce the ball into outer space, where it would spin around Saturn's rings and come flying back to Earth and right through the hoop.

Jacob's voice rose above the crowd. "No _way!_ "

Governor Denning grinned at him. "Way."

"I LOVE this book!"

A chuckle rumbled through the adults in the room, and Jenna smiled fondly at her youngest son.

When he was finished, the governor closed the book and smiled, waiting for the applause to die down. "That's not the only great book you'll hear today," he assured the audience. "Every member of our elite Five-0 taskforce is here, taking a short break from protecting the island to read to you today because they know how important books and reading are."

"That's right," Ailani Coe, one of the organizers of the event, said, stepping onto the stage next to the governor. "Every half hour, you can come by to hear another book read by one of our very special readers. In the meantime, work on getting those passports stamped at the different activities so you can earn your free sports bottle generously provided by the Friends of the Library of Hawaii. You can pick up a passport at the registration table outside, and don't forget to sign up for the Summer Reading program while you're there!" Smiling broadly, she turned to Denning. "Mahalo, Governor, for sharing that great book."

The audience cheered again.

"You're welcome," Denning said. He smiled at the kids. "Have a great time today!"

He stayed on stage for a few photos as families began to make their way outside.

Jacob ran over to his family. "Did you see, Cody? Did you see? That guy bounced the ball into _outer space!_ "

"Well, he said he was _going_ to …" Cody started.

"I _loved_ that book!"

"Yeah, we heard," Casey said with a grin.

"Uh oh," Danny said, nodding toward the stage. "I think we're being summoned."

His teammates looked to where he indicated and saw Denning motioning for them to join him.

"Never one to miss a photo op," Chin commented.

"Do you guys want to head outside?" Steve asked Jenna. "You could get started on the passport thing."

"We can wait for you all," Jenna said. "Right, gang?"

"Yeah!" Jacob cried as his siblings nodded.

"This should only take a minute," Steve said, and he and his team walked to the stage.

"Commander," Denning said, extending his hand for Steve to shake.

"Sir," Steve returned.

Denning smiled at the rest of the team. "Thank you all for coming today."

"It's our pleasure," Steve said.

"If you all could gather around the governor," the photographer requested.

After a couple of photos, the governor said, "I have a few minutes before I have to leave. Do you mind if I join you?" he asked, motioning to the Allens.

"Not at all," Steve said.

"Mr. Allen," Denning said after they'd walked back to the family. "It's good to see you again."

Cody shook the governor's hand, his eyes widening slightly at the address. "You … you, too, sir."

"I saw your name on the list of intern candidates. Good luck at the interview."

"Thank you, sir," Cody said sincerely, and Steve smiled at him.

"You were at Uncle Steve and Aunt Catherine's wedding," Jacob said, looking up at the governor.

"That's right," Denning said. "And you were the ring bearer."

"Ring _guy_ ," Jacob corrected.

"Oh, my apologies," Denning said with a smile. He looked at the rest of the family. "It was wonderful to see you all in the ceremony."

"We wanted our family to play important roles," Catherine said.

Denning nodded. "Of course."

Steve quickly introduced the rest of the Allen family who had not officially met the governor at the wedding.

"So you're like the president of Hawaii?" Jacob asked, squinting up at the governor.

Denning chuckled. "I guess you could say that. And I wish I could stay longer today, but I have another commitment."

"Uncle Chin said governors' schedules are tight," Dylan said.

"That they are," Denning agreed with a quick nod to Chin. "It was very nice meeting you all and seeing you again. I hope you enjoy the event. You all look like reading champions to me."

"We are," Jacob said seriously.

Jenna smiled, squeezing his shoulder.

"Thanks for reading the book," Kaitlyn said shyly.

Denning smiled at her. "You are very welcome, Kaitlyn. I'm glad you liked it."

"I don't think that ball could really go to outer space," Jacob said, "but it'd be really cool if it did."

"It would be really cool," the governor agreed. "And next time you play H.O.R.S.E., I bet you'll think of a shot that's even better."

Jacob beamed. "Cody and Uncle Steve play H.O.R.S.E. sometimes. Cody always wins."

Denning looked amused. "Is that right?"

"Not always," Steve balked, then smiled at Cody, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "But most of the time," he admitted.

"Well then, I think you and I will definitely need to play sometime," Denning said to the teen.

Cody's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really? I mean, sure. If you want, sir."

"Don't let him go first," Steve advised.

Denning laughed. "I'll remember that." With a parting smile and a wave, he said, "Have a great day," and left with his aides.

"Well," Jenna said, smiling at her kids. "The governor himself."

"He's nice," Kaitlyn said.

"Yeah," Danny said with a sardonic chuckle. "He grows on you." He looked at the group. "What do you say we see about these passports? Then it'll probably be time for another book."

"Can we go next, Aunt Catherine? Can we, please?" Jacob asked hopefully.

Steve nodded. "I think you should. Aunt Catherine's the pro at this. She can show us how it's done."

Catherine smiled. "Then you and I should practice, Jacob. Miss Kristin said you should always practice before you read to a group."

He nodded seriously and looked at his mother. "Can you get my passport, Mom? I'm gonna stay and practice with Aunt Catherine."

Jenna leaned over and kissed his head affectionately. "Sure, honey. We'll come back to see your big performance."

"And after I'm a special reader, can we do the hula hoops? And the bubble wands? And the jumping jacks?"

"We'll do as many activities as we possibly can," Jenna assured him.

"Yeah!" Jacob cried.

The others headed outside while Catherine and Jacob stayed behind to practice. By 10:30, many families had returned to the atrium, though others remained outside to continue the numerous activities set up on the lawn.

Jacob bounced in place where he stood to the side of the stage with Catherine. He beamed when he saw his family returning, waving excitedly at them.

Ailani Coe stepped up onstage which quieted the crowd. "Our next special reader is actually _two_ special readers," she said with a smile at Jacob. "Lieutenant Catherine Rollins is a decorated Naval officer now in the reserves and a member of the Five-0 taskforce here on Oahu. She's joined by second-grader Jacob Allen."

Applause and cheers, the loudest from the Allens and Five-0, greeted the two as they walked to the center of the stage.

"We have _That Is NOT a Good Idea!_ by Mo Willems to share with you today," Catherine said.

"It's _really_ funny," Jacob said, nodding to the audience. "You'll see."

They began the book, with Catherine narrating the story of a fox and goose going for an ill-advised stroll and Jacob, as the baby geese, holding his arms out plaintively and intoning, "That is NOT a good idea!"

The tale went on, and Jacob added more "really"s to his refrain, inviting the audience to chant with him right up until the final twist at the end which had all the kids laughing along with him.

"I told you it was funny!" he exclaimed.

Holding hands, he and Catherine took a bow as the audience cheered and clapped. Jacob jumped off the stage once the atrium began to clear out again, running over to his family.

"Great job, honey!" Jenna said, hugging him.

Kono held out her hand for a high five. "That was awesome, Jacob!"

"Thanks!" he said, slapping her five, his smile a mile wide.

"That was a pretty funny book," Dylan said.

" 'Cause you thought it was the goose who was in trouble all along, didn't you?" Jacob said.

"Yep."

"You're a born performer, Jacob," Danny said, grinning at him.

"You did _so_ good, Jacob," Kaitlyn said, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "You, too, Aunt Catherine."

"Thanks, Kaitlyn," Catherine said.

Steve smiled. "She's a pro, like I said." He looked at the group. "Hey, let's get outside and see how many stations you can do before 11."

"Yeah!" Jacob cried. "You got my passport, Mom?"

"I've got it," Jenna said, holding up a small folded booklet with various activities in boxes. "Let's go."

Twenty minutes later, they had gotten stamps at the hula hoop station, tried yoga, and experimented with different bubble wands before returning inside where it was Chin's turn on stage.

"Do you know the story about the old lady who swallowed a fly?" he asked.

"Yes!" the kids called back.

"Well, this book is kind of like that story, only this time it's an old dragon who swallowed a knight. And you know what? That's not polite."

He got a few giggles for the rhyme.

Smiling, he held up the book. " _There Was an Old Dragon Who Swallowed a Knight,_ by Penny Parker Klostermann. Illustrated by Ben Mantle."

He opened to the first page which showed a huge dragon hovering with an wide open mouth over a knight on his horse.

" 'There was an old dragon who swallowed a knight. I don't know why he swallowed the knight,' " Chin read. He turned the page to show the indignant knight now in the dragon's stomach. " 'It's not polite!' " He looked up at the audience. "Hey, can you say that with me?"

" 'It's not polite!' " he repeated with the kids imitating the slightly sing-song way he said it. He smiled broadly. "Awesome job! Let's see who that dragon swallows next."

Chin continued the cumulative rhyme, showing page after page of the ornery dragon swallowing a steed, a squire, a cook, a lady, and even a castle, repeating each of the previous lines and prompting the whole audience to join in on, " 'It's not polite!' "

By the time nearly all of the dragon's meals had escaped, the kids were laughing and cheering for more.

"Come back at 11:30," Chin told them, "and you'll hear another great story."

"Nice job, cuz," Kono said when he rejoined the group.

"Yeah," Dylan said, grinning. "I liked when the dragon burped out all the people."

"Oh yeah?" Chin said, wrapping an arm around him.

"Then you'll love my book," Kono told him with a sly look. "It's got a farting pony."

The Allen kids gaped.

" _What?!_ " Jacob cried, incredulous.

Kono grinned. "You'll see."

And they did during the next session inside when Kono read _The Princess and the Pony_ by Kate Beaton. The young warrior, Princess Pinecone, wanted a big, fast horse for her birthday, but instead got a small, round pony who ate everything in sight and farted all the time.

The kids in the audience, of course, found that hysterical, and laughed uproariously. But when Pinecone and the little pony joined the great battle, they sat forward, anxious to find out how the duo would escape harm.

The climax and resolution caused more peals of laughter, and the audience cheered when Pinecone and her pony were voted Most Valuable Warriors.

After she was finished, Kono rejoined her team and the Allens, where the kids were still laughing.

"That was a good one, Aunt Kono," Kaitlyn said, holding her fingers over her mouth as she snickered.

"Yeah!" Jacob agreed.

"Thanks," Kono said, grinning. "I thought you guys would like that."

"I liked when you said, 'Otto the Awful,' " Jacob said in a gruff voice trying to imitate how Kono had read the warrior's name. "You do good voices."

"Jake likes voices," Cody said, nudging his brother's head playfully.

Jacob grinned at him.

"Hey, do you think we can go do the thumbprint art buttons now?" Casey asked. "Maybe the line's not too long anymore."

"Yeah," Kaitlyn said excitedly.

"Have you been thinking about what you want to make?" Jenna asked as they headed for the doors.

"I'm going to try to make a bumblebee," Kaitlyn said.

"I want to make a minion!" Jacob cried. "Or a fish! Oh! Or a frog!"

"Then we can do the exercise challenge," Dylan said, looking at the spots still open on his passport.

"Yeah!" Jacob agreed. "With jumping jacks and leg lifts and everything!"

"Will you do it, too, Mom?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I think we all can do it," Jenna said, smiling at the group.

"Then it'll be Uncle Danny's turn to read!" Kaitlyn said, beaming at him.

He grinned. "That's right."

Her expression fell suddenly. "I wish Grace was here."

He rubbed her shoulder as they walked. "Oh, she does, too, hon. She's traveling with her mom. But she'll be back next week."

"For her birthday!" Kaitlyn said, brightening.

"You got it."

All the Allen kids were able to make thumbprint art buttons, including Cody who make a flower design for Jess, and they had just gotten their stamps for doing the calisthenic exercise workout when it was time for Danny to read his book.

" _The Book With No Pictures_ ," he announced with a flourish. "By B.J. Novak."

Several of the kids in the audience who had read the book before cheered. Danny winked at them as he began.

It wasn't long before the audience was practically rolling with laughter at Danny's antics since, as the text instructed, he had to read every word including "Blork" and "Bluurf," followed by assertions that he was a robot monkey and that his head was made of blueberry pizza.

Steve leaned over to Catherine, whispering, "He's laying it on pretty thick."

She smiled. "Hush, he's in his element."

"That book is pretty much tailor-made for him," Steve acknowledged as Danny waved and gesticulated in feigned protest at the ridiculous things he "had" to say because they were in the book.

By the time he reached the last "Bonk," there were kids lying on the floor laughing, and the room erupted into cheers as Danny took an exaggerated bow.

"Read it again!" someone called, and was quickly echoed by other voices in the room.

"I'm afraid not," Danny said, "but we've got one more book to share with you at 12:30. We'll see you then."

He weaved through the departing crowd, smiling at kids who repeated portions of the book to him as he passed them.

"Hidden talent, Danno?" Steve teased when he reached them.

Danny smirked, blowing on his fingernails and brushing them on his shoulder. "Just a natural," he bragged, causing the others to laugh.

Steve rolled his eyes. "So I suppose I should consider myself lucky we're reading the last book together."

"Yes, you should," Danny dead-panned.

"You were so funny, Uncle Danny!" Jacob told him.

"Yeah!" Kaitlyn agreed.

" 'Robot monkey,' " Dylan imitated him, then doubled over, laughing.

Danny grinned.

"We have time before the last book," Catherine said. "We should go claim your sports bottles since your passports are filled."

"Good idea," Steve agreed, turning toward the door.

"Not you," Danny said. "We're staying here to practice. I've got a reputation to maintain now."

"We read it once," Steve said. "We'll be fine."

"Once isn't practice," Danny said.

"Thought you were a natural," Steve countered, folding his arms.

" _I_ am," Danny said, "but you, on the other hand …"

Steve remained adamant they'd be fine, and after the kids collected their sports bottles and did one more round of the exercise workout, they moved back inside for the final reading.

Ailani Coe introduced Steve and Danny who stood side-by-side to read _Goodnight Already!_ by Jory John and Benji Davies.

Steve began as the bear, announcing that he was so tired he could sleep for weeks or even months, while Danny portrayed his friend and neighbor Duck who was wide awake and ready to hang out.

The kids laughed as Danny needled Steve, suggesting all the different things they could do such as play cards, watch a movie, make smoothies, start a band; each met with a firm " 'No,' " from Steve.

Duck finally left, and Bear went back to bed, only to be awoken again, and the pattern continued.

The third time Duck woke his neighbor he claimed it was an emergency.

" 'What's the emergency?' " Steve read, then added, "Did you lose your passport?"

Danny threw him a sidelong glance. "No ad-libbing," he said, causing the audience to snicker even though they weren't aware of the inside joke.

Duck finally got the message and returned home, now sleepy himself, and the kids laughed at Danny's exaggerated snoring.

By the final page, the tables had turned, with Steve as the bear grumbling, " 'I have never been so awake,' " to laughter all around.

Ailani Coe rejoined them on stage as the audience cheered. "Thank you to all our special readers today," she said. "Governor Denning and all of Five-0. We appreciate all you do for the island, and we're so glad you were able to be here with us today."

The audience clapped again as Steve and Danny nodded back, and Ailani continued, "Thanks to everyone for coming out this morning. We hope you've had a lot of fun. Thank you to the Friends of the Library of Hawaii for sponsoring the event and our Summer Reading program." She smiled at the audience. "And now it's time to say, 'Goodnight Already!' " She grinned. "Well, maybe not goodnight, but you know what I mean. Keep on reading and exercising all summer long!"

With a final round of applause, the crowd began to disperse. Steve and Danny rejoined the others.

"You did an awesome job, Uncle Steve!" Jacob said.

"Thanks, buddy."

"Was that the first time you ever did that?" Kaitlyn asked. "Read to a big group, I mean?"

"Yeah," Steve said.

Her eyes widened. "And you weren't even scared?"

"Uncle Steve's not scared of _anything,_ " Jacob said.

Steve smiled. "Not scared, no. But … you know what? I don't think I would have done something like that a few years ago," he admitted.

Beside him, Catherine ran a hand across his back, smiling softly.

"But now I can," he continued, "and you're a big part of why."

" _Me?_ " Jacob asked, his eyes big.

Steve chuckled. "You. All of you," he said, looking at the Allens. He glanced at the bright blue fish stamp on his hand. Jacob had insisted all the adults get one even though they didn't have activity passports since they had done the exercise workout, too. "You guys and Gracie … you've changed what's normal for me. And that's a good thing. So, thank you." He looked at each of them in turn, ending with Cody and giving him a small grateful nod.

Jacob wrapped his arms around Steve's waist. "You're welcome, Uncle Steve. And you know what?"

Steve smiled down at him. "What?"

"This was the best kicki–" He stopped, grinning back at Cody. "Kick _off_ event EVER!"

Steve's smile widened. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

Check out our Tumblr (mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com) to see the special readers' books:

 _H.O.R.S.E.: A Game of Basketball and Imagination_ , by Christopher Myers (Egmont USA, 2012)

 _That Is NOT a Good Idea!_ , by Mo Willems (Balzer + Bray, 2013)

 _There Was an Old Dragon Who Swallowed a Knight_ , by Penny Parker Klostermann, illustrated by Ben Mantle (Random House, 2015)

 _The Princess and the Pony_ , by Kate Beaton (Arthur A. Levine Books, 2015)

 _The Book With No Pictures_ , by B.J. Novak (Dial Books, 2014)

 _Goodnight Already!,_ by Jory John and Benji Davies (Harper, 2015)

* * *

 _Keep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page - mcrollintherealworld at tumblr dot com - including a chronological list!_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
